


преданный

by tinusee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: воспоминания, эти противные воспоминания поглощают полностью и он задыхается, не может выбраться, не может вздохнуть спокойно, не может жить.
Kudos: 2





	преданный

бледными трупами лицами к низу лежат его любовь, доверие, счастье и спокойствие. а предательство, вдавив дуло глока 22 прямо в лоб, стоит и мерзко ухмыляется. отросшие волосы черными прядями клубятся на голове. баки не может поверить во все это. в этом году выпал чёрный снег, под стать его глазам и душе. красная звезда на груди прожигает дыру, напоминая о прошлом и настоящем, не даёт мечтать о будущем, которого возможно и не будет.

зимнее солнце хочет согреть все вокруг, но у него не получается.

стив ушёл даже не попрощавшись. глупо было надеяться на его возвращение. все было и так ясно: баки ему больше не нужен. поигрался и бросил, как котёнок с ниткой.  
больше не нужен. больше не нужен. больше не нужен.

квартира непривычно пустая, хочется кричать от одиночества. о счастье, которое когда-то было здесь, напоминают лишь настенные фотографии с улыбчивыми лицами. как же хочется их снять и разбить к чертовой матери, но руки не поднимаются.

тёмные круги под глазами, кажется, достигли размеров галактики. красные от слез глаза выделяются на фоне смертельно бледного и такого уставшего от жизни лица.  
баки размазало по стенам, откровенно сказать разъебало. он больше не может так.  
каждую ночь перед сном голову проедают мысли о том, чтобы пойти на кухню, взять нож и по рукоятку воткнуть его себе с левой стороны между третьим и четвертым ребром, и не вытаскивать, просто смотреть, как кровь стекает тонкими струйками по бледной коже.

он был настолько предан, настолько предан, что не получил в ответ никакой благодарности. только собственное разбитое сердце, спрятанное в коробку из-под фужеров под кровать и оставленное там навсегда в пыли и паутине. 

на привычный крик в подушку уже не осталось никаких сил. остается просто сидеть, забившись в угол между кроватью и шкафом, и тихо-тихо всхлипывать. в такие моменты баки кажется, что его кровь стала густой, как нефть, и сердце бьется тяжело, с перерывами, норовя вот-вот остановиться от перенапряжения и усталости. в голове уже который месяц шум и рябь. как у телевизора, не подключенного к антенне. иногда он улыбается сам себе, но это иногда почти всегда заканчивается слезами. у его губ только одна жалкая участь – быть искусанными до крови.

кошмары снова стали сниться. только теперь уже он не падает с этого чёртового поезда в пропасть, теперь стив ему говорит: «все будет хорошо, баки» – но они оба понимают, что хорошо ничего не будет (кстати это тоже можно считать своеобразной пропастью.)

баки знал, что это когда-то, да произойдет. он был готов к этому и ни капли не удивился, когда все случилось. он знал, что недостоин счастья. но сейчас его голову почему-то распирает от чувства несправедливости. и он не может понять, что это такое.  
руки, неконтролируемые ничем, принимаются бить стены, заставляя отваливаться штукатурку пластами, а стены, в свою очередь, заставляют костяшки пальцев ссаднить и кровоточить, окрапливая голый кафельный пол красной жидкостью.  
злосчастные слёзы катятся по его щекам, затекают под футболку и противно, холодными струйками, впитываются в ткань. в ушах уже начинает звенеть от ненависти к себе и шёпот появляется где-то в висках:

«посмотри на себя, в кого ты превратился?» 

баки наверное тысячу раз видел трупы, но он никогда не видел мертвого себя. поэтому и пугается сейчас, когда краем глаза видит свое отражение в зеркале.

труп.

хочется размозжить себе череп об шершавые стены с кровоподтёками на белом, и он уже представляет, как это делает: с хрустом и трещинами, и мерзкой жижей из ушей и носа.  
весеннее солнце светит в спину, обжигая лучами еще не привыкшую после зимы кожу.   
воспоминания, эти противные воспоминания поглощают полностью и он задыхается, не может выбраться, не может вздохнуть спокойно, не может жить.

его любовь, когда-то прекрасная, как рассветное солнце, переросла во что-то жуткое, чёрное, как копоть от горящих шин.


End file.
